doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fan-made Doom movies
DOOM "I Am The One and Only" I don't think this video belongs here. Aside from the fact that it has a 3d model of an imp in it, it has absolutely nothing to do with Doom and so it isn't really a "Doom movie." If this video belongs in any article, it would be Doom in popular culture, but frankly this video isn't "popular culture" either. Zack 02:21, 25 February 2008 (UTC) I think cameo appearances of DOOM monsters should be allowed for mentioning. --Chex guy 03:15, 17 March 2008 (UTC) The purpose of this article The purpose of this article is kind of vague. By "Fan-made Doom movies", are we talking about actual movies made by fans (with cameras, etc.) based on the Doom storyline and games, or does this extend to cover things like imp encounter which is technically a form of machinima? User:Otherone removed some videos based on the fact that "Those are just videos of some guy playing Doom, they don't really qualify", but what does qualify? What is this article for? Fraggle 08:51, 27 June 2007 (UTC) : The reason why I removed those was because I thought that videos of some guy playing Doom aren't really "fan-made Doom movies", as in they're just recordings of the game being played, so they're just demos. o'THE'r'ONE' ( ) 11:50, 27 June 2007 (UTC) : I think we should first ask what any type of fan art must do in order to be notable within the community. For example, if I had made Hissy, I would expect an article, but if I had scanned random Doom-themed flickwars and posted them to myspace.com, I wouldn't. In this case, it could be argued that 200 views each does not indicate a vast fanbase, but our regular forum readers would know better than I. Ryan W 20:29, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :: My suggestion is that it should be allowed for anyone to post links to any Doom related videos they consider notable or popular enough. If someone disagrees on the video being notable enough, we can vote for removal of the link here in similiar fashion we vote for deletion of articles. I don't really think it's necessary to define in detail what kind of video is notable and what isn't, as the definition would most likely be quite vague at best. ::Also, I guess game recordings/demos converted to video files could be included in this list as well, with the same rule of thumb about notability and popularity applied to them as well. -- Janizdreg 00:42, 30 June 2007 (UTC) SamuraiClinton's account I removed the link to SamuraiClinton's account for now. This is because only 3 of the account's 52 videos are Doom related, plus 2 of the Doom related videos are already linked to in the article. -- Janizdreg 21:16, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Page Protected For A Year I have protected this page due to Samurai Clinton self promoting himself on there. If anybody has any popular or notable videos they would to put on the list, please let me or another administrator know, same with which category it belongs to so I could save some time and add it on there. Justice ∞ (talk) 23:29, December 19, 2012 (UTC)